


Flighting the urge

by m_findlow



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 15:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15799098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_findlow/pseuds/m_findlow
Summary: Ianto has many lessons to learn.





	Flighting the urge

Jack had been upfront with him from the start. It didn't matter that his duties would be purely administrative, he expected all of his team to have basic defensive training. He wouldn't be out in the field, but as Jack was prepared to admit, sometimes the field came to them. It was an occupational hazard.

Ianto was okay with that. After all, he'd been forced to undertake defensive training at Torchwood One as well. The only difference being the definition of defensive training. Jack was naturally referring to physical combat, hand to hand stuff, self defense and the like. The Torchwood One definition had been learning how to shoot a gun at your assailant. It was one of the many principles on which they disagreed. Yvonne believed that smarts and technology were required to win a battle, not muscle. Jack on the other hand believed in morals over righteousness. Sure, Jack expected a basic understanding of firearms too, but guns were to be a last resort option only. Ianto had once questioningly raised an eyebrow as this and looked down at the webley strapped in its holster at his hip. Jack's reply was succinct. 'I'm the leader. That means I have to make the hard decisions no one else can.'

Combat training with Jack was certainly an experience in itself. The first few times, Ianto spent the bulk of it with his back flat on the mat. Jack laughed and said he was going easy on him, in that usual flirtatious way where Ianto wasn't sure which of them was leading the other on. If this was Jack going easy on him, he didn't want to be on the receiving end of Jack at full force. He wasn't usually one to complain, but he hadn't made any improvement over the months. As Jack threw him back on the floor for the umpteenth time, winding him slightly, he huffed loudly with frustration.

'Get up,' Jack ordered.

'No.'

'No?'

'No,' Ianto repeated firmly.

He knew that Jack and the team hadn't had the best of days, but Jack had also refused to postpone their session. Perhaps Jack though he could burn off some of his earlier tension. In any case, Ianto too, wasn't in the mood for being polite. He was fed up with the lack of progress. It didn't help that he'd lost Lisa just a few weeks previous, and that as much as he was sometimes tempted to thump the living daylights out of Jack, he had yet to succeed.

Jack wasn't blind to Ianto's state of mind either. He'd been careful to keep things as normal as possible between them, including their combat training. At the same time, he had lessons to learn and Jack wouldn't give up until he'd learnt them.

Jack steeled himself for what was to come next. 'I said, get up.'

Ianto's eyes blazed at him with an inner fury that was rarely out on display. Now they were getting somewhere.

Jack scowled. 'You wanna hit me? Don't pretend you can't, or won't. You already proved you could right hook me if you really wanted to.'

Ianto bolted up and swung wildly wide before Jack clipped his knee from behind, sending him tumbling back down to the floor. 'Emotions will get you killed if you can't control them,' Jack lectured coldly. 'You should know that better than anyone.'

It was a callous statement but it had the desired effect, forcing the young man back to his feet. The sharp look of determination etched on his face.

That was when Ianto caught him by surprise. It wasn't necessarily a legal move, and certainly not one that Jack had taught him, but when it came to defending your own life, rules went out the window. It was more of a rugby tackle, which sent them both sprawling across the mat. Jack expected the fist to come at him next, and he dodged it before pulling his own move. To his surprise, Ianto parried it easily, along with the next several moves, getting in a few of his own. The next few minutes saw them engage in a series of moves and counter moves. Ianto was the smaller man, but it seemed he'd finally understood how to use his size to best advantage. His lean build made him more agile than Jack, so that when Jack made to take him down with a decisive move, Ianto manoeuvred easily out of reach, and in the next moment had pinned Jack on the floor underneath him.

Both of them were breathing hard. Jack searched Ianto's expression for the residual anger that indicated he would shortly have to explain a black eye and bloodied nose to Owen. He didn't find it, only a tired resignation that the fight had gone out of him.

'I knew you had it in you,' Jack puffed. 'I just wish I hadn't had to push you so hard,' he apologised.

Next thing he knew, Ianto was pressing his lips against Jack's own. It was an unexpected turn of events, but not an unpleasant one.

Ianto released slightly from him, but Jack decided he wanted more. He took advantage of the loosened grip and rolled them both, so that he was on top and Ianto was once again with his back on the mat, Jack's favourite position, and began hungrily assailing his mouth again. The struggle continued as both vied for a position of dominance, but neither could really tell when it had devolved from play fighting into foreplay.

They eventually broke apart before things got too heated. They were, after all, still on duty, despite the late hour.

As they gathered themselves from the floor and headed for the changerooms, Jack ventured to ask the question playing on his mind. 'So, can I assume that we're continuing with your training regime?'

'That depends which part you're referring to, Sir,' he replied coyly. All of the anger and tension from earlier was stripped away, leaving his mind and soul lighter for it. He still wasn't sure how Jack manged to do that, but he was glad for it.

'I think I'm going to have to insist on it,' Jack replied, his voice lowered to somewhere between a growl and a purr.

'You're the boss.'


End file.
